Moment
by Lougara
Summary: Just a peek into the mind of Shadow while he looks after a mildly hallucinating Sonic. COMPLETE.


It was strange, just sitting there and watching Sonic sleep.

The dark hedgehog watched his companion rest for a moment longer, a long stick in one hand, a rag serving as a makeshift sling cradling his other arm, and a warm campfire a safe distance before him, ruby eyes turned from the curled up figure of the exhausted form of Sonic the Hedgehog, to the dancing flames circled with smoothed rocks forming the fire place in front of him.

When Sonic murmured something under his breath, whimpered, and then rolled over, the dark hedgehog wondered what the blue hero was dreaming of.

Six hours ago, they had managed to escape a deathtrap laid by Eggman with the barest semblance of their coherent thoughts still intact. Shadow had banged up his arm something terrible when a reinforced steel door had slammed shut on it. He had pushed Sonic out of the way in the last second, as the hero had his shoe stuck in the slot where the door would slide, and the agent had to literally knock him out of his shoe to get him out of harms way, thus smashing his arm in the process. They staggered in their escape due to how the entire base trembled and shook under their feet, throwing them off balance and unable to hit maximum speed.

Touching his injured limb, Shadow believed that if he hadn't been unique in structure his arm would have been either crushed into dust, or snapped right off and he would have been left with nothing but a bone-jutted and bleeding stump. He could feel the hot ache buzz through his raw nerves to the tips of his fingers, but since he could not find any suitable bandages to attempt a cast of any sort, his arm had been burning something wicked for a good hour now. The bone had been damaged severely and he knew it had to be put in a cast as soon as possible. Because of his current state, he felt the symptoms of a fever building up as well. His body felt hot and stuffy and he felt sweat building on his skin, making his coat feel damp and uncomfortable.

Most unfortunate, he and the faker ended up stuck in an ill-begotten swamp in the middle of the night, where the base had been hidden, and with no possible path to navigate out of the woodlands and marshes they had to wait till day break to try and leave this little reclusive hideaway. The area was dangerous at night and pretty much pitch black, neither of them could see farther than their noses, not to mention they were both under the effect of the strange gas, making their feel wobbly and their bodies unbalanced, tripping over their own feet.

Shadow wasn't sure if Rouge would be able to find them when she realizes they wont be able to meet at the rendezvous point, as the Team had originally planned. He knew she will figure out something went wrong and will come looking for them. Or rather look for Him since he had his communicator still intact. Although there was no signal despite the battery being half full, the tracker was still functional. He just hoped Rouge won't have trouble navigating the swamp in order to find it.

That's when Sonic whimpered and coiled around himself tighter once more. The agent sighed in frustration and ignored the other; he focused on poking the fire with the stick instead. Sonic rolled over to the other side and whimpered even more urgent, his breath growing labored and his whines sounded more frightened. Shadow made no move, apathetic to the display.

There was nothing he could do about it, anyway. Sonic was drugged and having a nightmare, the only thing the agent could do was wait until Sonic woke up, offer him more water, and then lull him back to sleep again like the previous few times. Shadow hoped he won't get a sucker-punch to the mouth like the first time he tried to comfort the frightened blue hedgehog, he was very sore to have had a tooth knocked out of his maw, the sting and itch of his split lip wasn't helping matter any, either.

Shadow only wondered if these bad dreams were going to cause any long lasting damage to the vulnerable blue pest. They seemed very potent. For the past two hours since their escape, Sonic had been hallucinating due to large amounts of gas he had inhaled while captive in Eggman's deathtrap. Shadow had had a whiff of the terrible fumes as well, and the world looked and smelled funny for a while. Everything was swimming and the colors kept changing in a prismatic way that had his vision spinning in a spiral, his ears kept picking up the sound of ocean bed water currents despite the fact that there was not a single water droplet in sight, not to mention the base being in the middle of a Chaos forsaken nowhere…

He had managed to get the toxin out of his system when unwittingly getting his arm smashed, the pain working as a trigger to wipe away the fog of illusions. He just hoped his arm would recover soon, the burn of exhaustion was starting to weigh him down.

Sonic however was not so lucky.

The blue hero had inhaled large amounts of the toxin for a good fifteen minutes, because he was trapped in a stasis chamber with the fumes being pumped right at his face. Shadow had to sweep away a horde of robots just to get to Sonic and destroy the container open with a few solid hits with his spindash, broken arm and all, but even then the thick fog of gas had lingered as the reek latched onto Sonic's fur for a good while afterwards.

Shadow knew the blue hedgehog will need proper help as soon as they got to a safe place, but keeping him tame and contained was difficult throughout their attempt to escape. Sonic had been spouting nothing but nonsense since they exit Eggman's trap, loud and attention earning at that, Shadow was forced to muzzle the blue hedgehog to shut him up, which earned him a whimpering heap of blue quills, who thought the agent was trying to strangle him. Shadow had no choice but to deliver a swift hit on the back of the head to knock the other out cold. Sonic's hallucinations were putting them both in grave danger.

As soon as they were out of the building, Shadow was forced to dunk Sonic in water just to rinse the scent off so it would not affect him. Of course by doing that in a violent display of necessity, the blue hedgehog had come back to consciousness due to the shock of cold water, so waking up to being exhausted and soaked to the bone had him panic, under the effect of the hallucinations he had lashed out at the agent for thinking that the other was trying to drown him and socked him one on the face. Livid but trying his best to be patient, Shadow had clonked Sonic on the back of the head again to put him back to sleep, and then half carried and half dragged his useless blue bulk across the marshes and swamp, soon finding the small burrow that served them a decent shelter for the night.

The hallucinations had been mucking with the terrified and confused hedgehog's senses for many agonizing moments after Sonic came to. Shadow wasn't sure if it was a situation where he should be feeling pity, or finding humor in the others disheveled state, because it was a bit hard to decide if he felt either of those. Always one to choose being honest to oneself, Shadow would admit pity outweighed the humor. There was nothing funny about losing self control and being reduced to your worse state imaginable. Sonic had always been a strong, proud hedgehog and seeing him squirming around and twisting himself into pretzels, like a child who got something stuck in uncomfortable places and unable to get them out, Shadow felt a shred of concern over the hero's mental soundness. He knew better than to let it show, though.

Earlier, snorting awake after another attack with a bad dream, Sonic had jumped up with bleary, tearful eyes and squeaked like a mouse of how he did not want torpedo–jellyfish tentacles shoved into his ears, and then said something about Froggy trying to swallow his nebula stars, whatever that meant. The time before that, Sonic had blathered about Shadow's shoes trying to eat his sneakers by stripping away the buckles and trying to undo the sock threads, causing Shadow's black socks with Sonic's white socks to knit together and make baby zebra plush toy, before the delusional hero promptly fainted and fell back into dreamland.

The agent decided there was not going to be any sense in Sonic's garbled thoughts, no matter how hard he'd try to translate them into something logical. It was best not to try and make sense out of them, not until Sonic is at least more coherent to string proper sentences again. Still, he had to admit Sonic had quite the imagination, as morbid and disturbing as it was. He contemplated getting the hero checked as soon as they got to a hospital. Then again, he might require samples from the gas Eggman had used to figure out what was causing this madness, but that in itself would be difficult with their current state, and his injuries.

Shadow wiped the sweat from his muzzle and blinked tired, dry eyes at the flickering fire. His head was starting to throb with the burning fever and he wasn't sure how coherent he himself would be by the point Rouge would find them. His arm had gotten ice cold and perhaps ten times heavier, it felt. He couldn't feel his fingertips anymore and they weren't responding when he tried to flex them, either. He decided it was probably better that he didn't feel the burn of the shattered bone, he was exhausted and didn't really want to deal with any more problems.

It came to no surprise that at that very moment, the instant those thoughts echoed in his mind, Sonic whimpered and rolled around again, curled around himself and then gave a sharp, quick gasp and straightened on the moss bed with wide open eyes and a gaped mouth. Hazed green eyes stared at the ceiling of the damp little cove for a long moment, so long in fact that Shadow wondered for an inkling moment if the other had suddenly keeled over dead. That's when Sonic gave a wheezing cough, blinked once, twice, and then his eyes softened and his eyelids drooped, slumped into that look of a normal person waking up from a heavy slumber.

The blue hedgehog's body language was more relaxed on the mound of soft grass Shadow had been able to make for him. It was very cushy but a little damp, the agent could only make due with what was available, especially since his damaged arm made working with his surroundings difficult enough as it was.

Droopy green eyes turned to glance at weary red. Shadow made no move and watched the not quite awake hedgehog from where he sat opposite the campfire. Sonic seemed to be looking right through him for a moment more, and then rolled to his side to get a bit more comfortable. He looked like he was regarding the agent with unseeing eyes, as if this was the first time he had ever met the agent. Shadow would admit he was uncomfortable with the way Sonic was looking at him from behind the haze of the fire, more so when Sonic's expression twisted into a confused one, and then into a hurt and frighten one as if Shadow had said something scathing or even hit him where it hurt.

On the contrary, it was a frantically hallucinating and flailing Sonic who had not only kicked Shadow in the mouth, twice, knocking out a moral while he was at it, splitting a lip and nearly giving him a lack eye to boot, he had also gotten his privates kicked in hard as well. He could still feel the ruminant sensation of that shoe as it connected that solid blow against his groin, leaving what felt like a permanent imprint on his now much bruised privates.

The agent was pretty sore all over and desired nothing but revenge over the other, yet tried not to hold a grudge against the vulnerable and weakened foe, because he knew it could not be helped. Instead, Shadow will wait until Sonic was coherent and able to defend himself first, _Then_ he will kill him ten types of dead! His crouch was throbbing something terrible…

For now, he will give this idiot time to recover. He did not favor seeking revenge on a pitiful foe, there would be no point in beating the bloody snot out of Sonic when he was already down for the count. The thought was not the least bit satisfactory and thus the agent pushed it down his to-do list for the time being.

After a moment of silent staring, Sonic finally spoke, voice low and rasped due to all his previous sobs and whimpering, "You look like shit… you feeling okay, Shadow?" he croaked, a hint of concern in his tone.

Despite the poker face, a muscle at the corner of Shadow's mouth twitched as his temper spiked for a second, his eyelids dropped in disapproval and he tilted his head a tiny bit. "How are you feeling?" he asked and redirected the question back to Sonic. If Rouge was here she would have warned the blue hedgehog of the seething steel of hatred blazing behind Shadow's voice. The agent was finding himself crawling closer and closer to the end of his wits, and the fever and headache were not dulling the urge to kill, it only served to aggravate the dark hedgehog further.

None the wiser to the others unpleasant mood, still under the drape of heavy intoxication, Sonic snuggled into the mossy, cool bedding of weeds and grass, droopy eyes stared at the ceiling again before looking at the hedgehog with droopy ears and what could be described as a kicked puppy face, "I wasn't…" he mumbled.

Shadow blinked, and then arched a brow, the silent question to elaborate went unspoken.

But Sonic made no move to explain further, so Shadow heaved an impatient sigh, "You weren't what?" he asked, trying to tame his tone the best he could. There was no need to alarm or frighten the incoherent company, Sonic was not sound right now and any wrong move, word or action might undo him in the worst ways possible.

Sonic seemed to coil in embarrassment, much to Shadow's confusion, "I wasn't feeling myself," the hero continued, flustered and perhaps ashamed, "it's not my fault she wouldn't stop touching me…" he mumbled, tears filling his eyes.

Shadow would admit, that statement shot an alarm through his senses. "Sonic, what are you talking about?"

"That chilidog I had last week," the other whimpered, tears streaming down his face, "she came and stuck her wiener up my ass; that hot sauce was the worse lubricant we've ever used!" he exclaimed, voice high pitched and shrill. "And she kept slipping and getting mustard all over her buns, too! Do you have any idea how terrible week old mustard tastes like?" Sonic complained and made to get up, but found he was too tired and rolled onto his back instead.

Shadow's alarm deflated. Instead, he felt quite nauseated…

That was a very disgusting mental image…

Stupid blue faker…

A moment later, a powerful gust of wind blew into the mouth of the burrow, sending chilling air and dampness into the tiny space. Shadow felt a violent shudder rake his spine at the cold, harsh blow of air against his back, and he felt his injured arm grow three times colder and heavier when he inwardly flexed it. Only this time when he flexed his fingers he was able to feel the slightest bit of sensation at the fingertips, but then it was gone. A small burst of heat began at his elbow joint and started to spread up his arm, warming his side in an uncomfortable fashion. Shadow felt ill and wanted to lie down against the cold earth, but really had nothing to make it better. He needed some sort of cloth to try and lower his body temperature, but the lack of things to use put him in a big disadvantage.

"Mustard doesn't smell too good after a while; it usually ends up smelling like really stinky-sour vomit…" Sonic rambled on and blinked slow, sleepy eyes, he was obvious to Shadow's ill reaction at his words. Sonic then balled his fists and rubbed his eyes, looked at the grumpy hedgehog again and then squinted. At that moment Shadow had bent down from where he sat to pick up a stick or two and toss them into the fire.

As soon as that one second passed, alarm showed on Sonic's features again. "Faker, where did you go?" he called out, loud and panicked, "Shadow! Don't leave me here alone! Come back!" he cried and fumbled to get out of his mossy bed.

Confused and alarmed to Sonic's panic attack, Shadow straightened up and then stood up, almost stumbled over his own feet as he headed to the other. Sonic's hallucinations were still in control as their grip refused to give him back his sanity. Shadow reached out a hand to try and shush the other, but then Sonic whirled around to see him. Shadow stood right between Sonic and the flames, so his figure was heavily shadowed and his features obscured.

Terrified at this shadowy mass that came for him, Sonic lashed out with a scream and shot a hand to smack Shadow right across the face, sending the agent toppling back to hit the dirt right on his tail. Much to Shadow's agony, his abused backside landed on some pebbles and the sting of those things biting into his rear was anything but pleasant.

The agent didn't get the time to think anything else as Sonic made to escape his supposed attacker, unaware it was Shadow trying to pacify him. "Shadow help!" the terrified hedgehog squeaked, tripped off the bed to flop onto his stomach, crawling on his belly as if his legs had been made useless, and continued to crawl away towards the distance large rocks forming the mouth of the cove, "Help! Somebody! Something wants to rape me!" the hero screamed.

"Faker, I'm right here!" Shadow shot in hot irritation, never bothering to get up. His bottom was aching and shifting off the pebbles only served to refresh the sting. Plus, Sonic's nonsense about rape offended him very much.

Sonic paused in his movements, his breathing heavy and loud. Bleary green eyes turned to look around at the dark hedgehog seated on the floor. Sonic blinked slow, took a moment to register the view, and then struggled to settle with his legs stretched before him. He sent the agent a disapproving scowl, "Don't scare me like that, Shadow! If you wanted my ass you could have at least asked me first." He reprimanded, "It's reserved for Amy, though, so you're gonna have to ask her first." He added.

Shadow decided he'd rather deal with the pain shooting up his rear than listen to this retarded oaf blathering nonsense, and rolled over the floor to get onto his hands and knees; or rather to his knees and hand, seeing the other was now burning as if it had caught on fire. The attempt of calming Sonic and dropping to his butt had caused his arm to roughly be shaken and the broken bones shifted the slightest bit, shooting unbearable heat across his side.

Just as Shadow was about to push up to his feet, Sonic decided to comment on his perspective, "Though I gotta admit, you have a nice ass too,"

The agent felt his lips twitch as an awkward fluster colored his muzzle, though it would have most likely gone unnoticed since he was already flushed due to the fever raking his body. "Shut up faker. I don't want to catch any of that stupid you're spouting." He snarled and finally got up to his shaky knees, albeit too self conscious about the stinging throb tingling across his bottom. Sitting on those pebbles had really hurt. "Now go back to bed," he ordered.

"But I don't wanna have sex with you!" Sonic complained, flashing frightened doe eyes at the other. "I don't want your fire hydrant shoved up my ass!"

Shadow was shocked and appalled at the accusation, as well as the disturbing image shoved into his mind, "Faker, I wouldn't want to touch you with a fifty foot pole even if Eggman himself paid me!" he snarled in anger, and then pointed at the moss bed with his fine hand, "Now go to bed!" he demanded.

"Why?" green eyes stared, genuine and confused.

"Because you're sick." Came the brisk reply.

"You look a lot more sick than me," Sonic argued.

"Only because your stupid is giving me a headache." Shadow growled.

"I have stupid?" the blue hedgehog blinked and looked around himself, and then checked under himself, paused and looked back at the agent who had palmed his face in aggravation, "I don't see it, where is it?"

Shadow gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head. Unable to stay standing he settled down with buckled knees and shot the still not so coherent rival an annoyed look, "Sonic, you're not feeling well, you need to get your rest until help arrives. Go to bed and get some sleep." He coaxed, hoping the other will be more compelled to do as told if he asked nicely.

Much to his surprise, Sonic gave a meek 'Okay,' and crawled back into bed, still crawling on his hands and knees instead of walking. Once onto the bed he rolled to his side and then peered at Shadow with a strange little smile.

Infuriated at the look, Shadow forced himself to settle next to the bed and ignore the throb of discomfort prickling his backside, "Yes? Do you want something?"

"Could you read me a bedtime story?" Sonic mumbled, small and meek.

Shadow would have slammed his head to a wall if he wasn't so tired, and if the wall wasn't so far away. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and the ruby eyed agent glowered at the baby faced hedgehog, "No. Go to sleep."

Sonic pouted like a kicked puppy, "B- b- but! I cant sleep without a bedtime story!"

"Try." Shadow sneered.

Sonic stared at him for a moment, "Try what?"

"Try to get some sleep." Shadow repeated, and then rubbed his temple, the headache was developing into quite the migraine. He felt sweat dribble down his neck and back as well, his fever was starting to get intense, which caused him to not have the energy or muster to continue on this ridicules conversation. .

"Why?" Sonic almost whispered, sounding surprised at the agent's strange suggestion, "I'm not sleepy."

Shadow refused to answer, much too irate to think of anything helpful. Well, besides clonking Sonic on the head again, and a large rock on the side of the cove looked pretty suitable to do just that without causing blood stains, but he was also well aware when Sonic was sane again it would end poorly for both of them, and he didn't want to have to come to that.

Sonic then decided to scoot back a bit and got comfortable on one side of the moss bed, then petted the free area he had occupied just a second ago while smiling at the other, "Since you don't want a piece of my ass, and I don't blame you; I'm a hot piece of shit after all, mustard crust and all," the delirious blue hedgehog grinned misunderstanding the boast he claimed. Shadow wondered for a second if Sonic even understood what he had called himself. Sonic continued with a droopy smile and a lolling head, "I think it is okay to share the bed, right?" Sonic began with a poor attempt at a sultry smile, "It's big enough for the both of us."

Shadow let his ears press against his scalp in growing irritation. The moss bed was cool and soft and would very much serve as a better seat than the pebble ridden earth. But he had to keep in mind that Sonic was not coherent and any wrong moves would get the agent writhing in pain later. Still, what choice did he have? He was ill and exhausted himself and he didn't want to spend the rest of the night on the ground, as perhaps better than being next to a stupefied hedgehog.

Reluctant yet needing, the agent pushed to his knees and almost toppled into the bedding when one knee almost gave up on him, forcing himself to reach out with his find hand to prevent himself from falling right on top of his smashed arm. Shadow's arm had reached its limit as well and he lowered himself onto the spongy mattress. Then, he gave a low, deep groan of pleasure at how cool it felt against his flushed body.

He had assumed the moss to be dryer or even flaked from usage, he expected it to at least be dry or tousled on some level from how Sonic twisted and turned while he was sleeping. He was surprised to find it still retained its softness. Now, laid on his back with his legs stretched out, Shadow allowed himself a moment to relax and let his body sink into the cushy mattress. He had to admit if only to himself, the thing was more comfortable than he expected.

Of course, not one to be given a moment of peace with Sonic under the effect of a heavy toxin, the blue hedgehog in mention scooted over Shadow's midsection and stuffed his pale, fawn muzzle into the surprised agent's chest fur. Fawn peach arms wrapped around Shadow's midsection and the blue hedgehog snuggled and cuddled against the other with a huge smile stretched across his face. "Wow, Shadow, you're so soft!" he murmured, nuzzled the white plume of fur deeper and then gave off a small growl of pleasure as he continued, "Even without boobs, your chest is really tender, it's like a pair of really soft cushions."

Shadow gawked, unsure whether or not what Sonic was saying was meant to be a complement or not.

But them Sonic scooted closer to smother Shadow with affection, he knocked the injured arm to the side as he tried to get comfortable again.

Shadow swore a blue streak and in reflex kneed Sonic right off himself with a swift kick that sent the blue fur flying across the burrow and sent right out of the cove, only to have his landing softened by hitting the waterbed outside their shelter. Shadow tried to keep his voice down while gripped his hot blazing and hurting arm, but the agony buzzing through his limb was indescribable. He had no way or easing the pain and thus was force to do the opposite. He added more pain to what he already had served in hope the amount would either blind out the first bout of agony or just knock him out cold.

As he hugged his arm tighter, the blasting burn that shot throughout his entire body was overwhelming, tears escaped his eyes and a whimper fled his lips.

It was torture! He didn't know how much of this he could take.

To his fortune, time seemed to have sped up and everything blurred out. The pain stopped, silence filled his ears and the heavy breath drying his throat began to fade little by little.

It felt like it had only been a few minutes ago that Sonic had tackled him in an ill-fated act of affection, Shadow opened his tired eyes to the sight of Sonic sitting at the campfire, fur mottled and damp but looking far more coherent and awake than before.

Tired and not so hazy emerald eyes turned to glossy red and the blue hero smiled, focused emerald green met bleary red, "Hey Shadow, you feeling better?" he began, soft and concerned.

Shadow opened his mouth to speak when he found his throat felt quite dry. Sonic, who seemed to have picked up on that quick, pushed off his seal to limp out of the cove, and a moment later came back cupping a large leaf with fresh, cool water. Shadow managed to settle up a bit to prop himself a bit higher. As he moved, a wet clamp of… something wrapped in leaves fell off his forehead, but he didn't get the chance to inspect it as Sonic knelt by the moss bedding and helped him drink. The water was cold and refreshing, a flush of life blossomed in his chest and the agent felt so much better.

After the drink, Shadow felt Sonic's hands land on his shoulders and helped ease him down onto the bed again, reached for the damp clamp and then limped out of the cove once again, and returned with a heavily soaked and dripping leafy bundle. Shadow was not able to suppress the violent shudder that ran up his spine when the icy cold lump was placed on his aching head, it was quite the reliever. With a satisfied groan, Shadow's fine hand reached out to touch the clamp, wanting to know what it was, but then Sonic's hand reached down to prevent him.

Confused Shadow looked at Sonic who smiled at him, friendly and tender, "You should rest, it is almost morning so Rouge ought to be here soon." He said, and then allowed himself to smooth down some stray quills and mottled fur, "You had quite the fever last night; are you feeling better?"

Shadow closed his eyes and heaved a heavy breath, more relived to see Sonic sane than knowing it was almost over; he didn't know if he could handle an idiot hedgehog for much longer, "I'll… feel better as soon as we leave." He murmured, still a little thirsty. The agent tried to flex his hand but then realized it felt a lot heavier than he remembered. Uopn closer inspection, he was shocked and a little alarmed to see a large brown clump of soil and mud planted into his side. Before he could attempt to move or do anything, Sonic placed his hand on Shadow's chest to calm him down.

"Whoa, easy there, buddy, you got nothing to worry about." He began, and then trailed a hand over the mound of dirt, "Your arm was totally wasted to I had to stop you from moving it somehow, and since you were down with a fever you weren't moving much, I figured it as best to try and contain it." He explained and then reached to touch the dirt. It had somewhat dried and hardened over the injured arm, not enough to work as a cast, but enough to prevent the agent from moving it if it was not needed.

"I'm no doctor and we really didn't have much to work with, so I hope you don't mind mur on your fud," he smiled, paused and then shook his head, "I mean fur on your mud- urgh! I mean _mud_ on your _fur!_ Gosh…" he rambled and palmed his face, a bit embarrassed to have gotten his phrase wrong.

Shadow would admit, that almost made him smile. Almost.

"Ah… anyway, get some sleep, I'll let you know when Rouge gets here, for now you need to let your arm heal." Sonic continued, still trying to shake away the embarrassment, "Are you hungry? I think I saw some fruits outside," he offered.

Shadow shook his head, "Just thirsty." He confessed.

Sonic grinned and placed his hand on Shadow's shoulder to give it a comforting squeeze, stood up, picked up the large leave he had used as a bowl earlier and then limped out of the cove again to fetch more water.

Shadow watched him with droopy eyes and wondered if the blue hedgehog had hurt himself, why was Sonic limping? Whatever it was, he hoped they would make it back to civilization unharmed… or rather, not harmed any further than they have already. His arm was cold and numb thanks to the coating of earth hugging it, but he knew he will need some sort of medical attention to make sure the bone is healing correctly.

Still, a strange sensation filled him, content and solace. It felt like nothing was going to happen, that he was just being paranoid. Unsure if he ought to trust the feeling or not the agent decided that if he was offered peace of mind then he will not reject it. With that, he closed his eyes and tried to rest, after all, it'll be a while before they could leave this cove, and with Sonic reliable again, there was really no reason for him to fret the worse.

He was sure Sonic will be able to handle whatever comes their way just fine.

Shadow had a comfortable sleep to say the least, and whatever transpired after that did not matter.

He trusted Sonic will make sure everything will end well. That alone allowed him a restful slumber.

**. o 0 O - END - O 0 o .**


End file.
